


Hidden by Darkness

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When being chased by Templars in the night, the red dress provided good cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden by Darkness

“Quick, hide!”

Anders and Hawke were being chased by the Templars. Well, Anders, at least. Hawke just helped him escape. It was nightfall and no one else was around, making it hard to blend in. Not that Anders could blend in, with that bird feather coat of his. His style was too mage-like. _Wait a minute._ Now Hawke got an idea. There was a woman’s clothing, a nice and long red dress, thin and revealing in all the right places, along with a thick coat being aired out there to dry. Maybe she forgot to take it in, but that was good. Hawke will take his chances.

“Anders, I need you to put this on.”

The mage’s eyes widened. “Are you mad? That one templar back there must’ve land a good hit on your head. In case you didn’t notice it’s a lady’s clothes, and I am not a lady! No matter how pretty you think I am.”

Hawke rolled his eyes. “If I have to strip you and put the clothes on you myself I will do it, Anders.”

His companion spluttered and began to strip, watching Hawke with wary eyes. And was that a flush on his cheeks? Hawke turn around, giving Anders some privacy, but he can’t deny the heat he felt at seeing a flash of Anders’ pale skin. They’ve been dancing around this for 3 years. Hawke thought he just needed to be a little more patience.

“I’m done.” 

He turned back, just in time to see Anders shoved his clothes on a hole in a wall and covered it with crates. The dress was pulled in a little tight around the shoulder, with Anders’ wide shoulders it was a wonder he could get in the dress without tearing it up. The low cut revealing his chest, light dust of blond hair covering it. Sweat from all their running around making it shone a bit and _Good god, Anders looked stunning._ He never thought he had a thing for men in drags and here he was, clenching his hands, trying not to reach out and run his hands all over Anders. In his defense, it’s _Anders._

“Hawke!” Anders whispered, so they won’t be heard. He put on the coat, covering the dress for good measure. Hawke felt a little bit disappointed. Alright, a lot. “This would never work! I have stubble, my shoulder is too wide and I’m even taller than you! Now I look like that drag prostitute in Blooming Rose.”

He heard footsteps which meant Templars were approaching. He led Anders to the dark corner of Lowtown, where not even the moon’s shine could reach it. Carefully, he pulled the hood of the coat over Anders’ head and made sure the coat covered all of the dress. 

“Please don’t hit me for this.”

Before Anders could react, Hawke kissed him on the lips. Startled, Anders just stood there with no reaction. But once Hawke make a soft moan, it was like a switch being pressed. He clutched Hawke’s shirt, pulling him closer, angling his face for a more passionate and hard kiss. Anders’ moans are being swallowed into Hawke’s mouth and for one second he was worried whether or not Templars were going to notice them both because all the noise he made. 

They both pulled away, lack of air forced them to do it. Anders, seemingly in a daze, didn’t even notice the Templars subtly surrounding them and can’t even answer when they started asking some question.

“Champion. Good evening. What a surprise seeing you out here this time of the night.”

Hawke smirked. And lied trough his teeth. “Good evening to you too, Ser Cathline. Just escorting my friend home. As you know, it’s dangerous for a lady to go home by herself.” 

“I never saw you with this….friend before.” She glanced, giving Anders suspicious look.

When a hand sneaked out to hold Anders’ hips in embrace, he almost let out an unmanly squeak. What he did instead was put his hand on Hawke’s chest.

A bunch of Templar’s around Ser Cathline, who seems to be new recruits, all women, began whispering in secret. Hah. Women. This gossip will travel faster than the high dragon itself.

“Well, when I say friend, obviously I mean lover.”

If Anders’ face wasn’t hidden in the hood, Hawke will be able to see how read his face is right now. And how fast his heart beats.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Anders let himself being led into Hightown and surprised when they were already stood in front of Hawke’s mansion front door. Fortunately, when they got in, all people were already asleep. Beside Bodahn of course, who only raised an eyebrow and turned back when Hawke put his index finger in front of his lips. Indicating silence to Bodahn. The dwarf nodded, and walked back to the direction of his and Sandal’s room.

\-------------------------------------

They got to Hawke’s room and he gave Anders a change of clothes. They looked like they would be a bit too baggy and short for him, but it’ll have to do for now. Anders could see the disappointment in Hawke’s eyes, and desire when he let himself out of the coat. Hawke was rambling now, to cover it up, about letting Anders slept on the bed and he’ll sleep on the couch in the study, but Anders will have none of it.

“Hawke.” Anders use of the tone to indicate that they have to _talk_ , making Hawke fidget with nervousness.

“Back there……why did you say I’m your lover? You could’ve said I was a whore or something.”

Hawke gave him a frown and Anders had to restrain himself for soothing that frown with a kiss.

“You’re not one. Whore, that is. Never.” He hesitate a bit. “And I—“ Hawke hesitated. Anders knew the halt in progress of their relationship was mostly because of himself. He hold himself back because despite all their arguments, he agreed with Justice when he said Hawke was a distraction. Anders should hold back. Anders should let this matter drop and be done with it. But Anders is only a man. And he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Maybe it was time to move on.

He reached out, took Hawke’s head gently in his hands and kissed him. Putting all his feelings of love, affection, frustration and years of  
unresolved sexual tension into it.

Hawke pushed him towards the bed, making him hit the bed first and proceed to straddle his waist. The kiss he gave back to Anders was equally passionate, a meshed up of teeth and tongue and moans. Then he moved his hand lower, rubbing Anders through the thin layer of the dress. Head thrown back, Anders moaned loudly, silently hoping no one at the house heard him. 

The hand felt amazing. Busy with mage rebellion, Anders only had his hands to relief himself of any sexual frustration he felt towards Hawke. He realized his mistake now, the silky material felt soft rubbing against his cock and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Which was why he was pleasantly surprised when he felt a hot sensation. 

Hawke was sucking his cock through the material of the dress, engulfing him in tight velvety heat. There was a dark spot on the dress already, the picture painted below seemed obscene and turning him even more than before. He could only moan, struggling not to come here and there. “Hawke----“ 

As if he understood what it meant, Hawke pulled back, kissing Anders back on the lips. Shaky hands reached bellow, lowering his pants and letting Hawke’s cock out of his pants. He spat on his hand, stroking the cock with the same desire and pace as Hawke’s. The combination of silk, kiss, and rubbing together almost brought him to the brink. But then Hawke moved his other hand to rub his nipple through the material. And bite his neck as he came.

Anders followed after.

They lay there, on the big and plush bed in Hawke’s room, regaining their breath. “Never thought you like this kind of kink, Hawke.” Anders said with a big smirk on his face.

From the way Hawke’s face was getting red, it seemed he didn’t know about it either. He imagined this sort of thing with Hawke. Discovering new things together. Not just sexually. Perhaps new hobby. New experience. Being domestic. He imagined he liked that very much.

“Hawke….” Anders about to say it but Hawke cut him off. “I love you.” He blurted out. “I know you said love is a distraction, and I won’t force you if you don’t want to be with me.” Hawke brought Anders’ palm to his lips and kissed it. “But I want to try, at least. This. Us.”

Anders kissed Hawke’s lips, willing him to understand, but he knew only action won’t suffice. “Yes.” He kissed Hawke’s forehead, the spiky hair tickling his nose. “Yes, I want us to try.”

The smile Hawke gave him was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
